


No I'm Marcel. HES Harry. (Styles Brothers FanFic)

by niallhortato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry's a popstar, Its just them being weird and stereotypical, M/M, Marcel's a geek, Punk!Louis, Styles brothers, Toby's a jock with a baby nbd, edward's a punk, im really excited for this, probably some Larcel sex, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhortato/pseuds/niallhortato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel likes his life. Of course it can be a little bit hectic with having three brothers that are almost identical to him...well In some ways. Marcel likes to read.. a lot. Harry likes to sing(you may have heard of him but thats beside the point). Toby loves his girlfriend Gracie and football. Eddie likes tattoos and driving his vintage Mustang around getting into who knows what. Oh and Marcel might be in love with Eddie's best friend but thats not important</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marcel Almost Gets Killed By A Mustang

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just saw this prompt on tumblr so I decided why not?

“Wake up wanker,you’re going to make us late” Eddie said sharply as he pulled Marcel’s sheets cleanly off his bed. Marcel fumbled around,grabbing at his nightstand until his hands wrapped around his glasses. Eddie had already left the room and was bounding down the stairs where Marcel could hear Toby and Mum having a loud conversation. He could also make out a fuzzy version of Harry’s voice,which meant he was Skyping Mum from California. Marcel shook his head as his mother shouted things such as “Aw baby we miss you so much! How’s Lexi? Be good to that girl and don’t be stupid like your brothers” That , of course, was in reference to Eddie and Toby. Marcel and Harry were the good ones, but Harry was gone so that left Marcel to keep up a good impression. He pulled on his favorite brown trousers and white button up, finishing the look with a red sweater vest.

“Ugh” he muttered as yet another one of his curls flopped into his face. Marcel couldn’t understand how Harry and Eddie could let their brown curly hair just dangle in their eyes all day. It would drive Marcel insane. At least Toby kept his cut short for football. And lacrosse. And rugby. Marcel didn’t understand that either. He would rather just sit at home and read a good book. Sighing,he grabbed his favorite hair gel and headed to the bathroom that joined his room and Toby’s. Toby had left the water running. Again. Marcel just shook his head and got to work on his unruly hair, combing it and gelling it until the part was just perfect. There. He smiled into the mirror and headed downstairs. His mum was dishing out a plate of eggs while Toby talked to Harry on the laptop and Eddie inhaled his bowl of cereal.

“Morning Mum.” Marcel said as he took his plate and kissed her cheek,sitting down at the counter next to Eddie. Eddie’s hair stuck up in a million different directions with a red streak falling into his green eyes. His lip ring clanged against his spoon as he noisily slurped up the last of the milk from his bowl. Tattoos stretched up his neck and down his arms and you could see his chest tattoo peeking out of his ripped Green Day tshirt. “You smell like smoke again. Mum’s going to kill you.” Marcel whispered

“You smell like a fag too.” Eddie muttered as he reached up and knocked Marcel’s glasses off his face and walked back up the stairs. Marcel flushed pink as he fixed his frames. His sexuality had become one of Eddie's favorite topics of discussion,especially in an argument. Marcel had come out at the end of sophomore year so now he was pegged as the nerdy GAY one instead of just the geek. Harry was very supportive and Toby was always too busy to care, but Eddie was,as per usual, a different story. He was never physically mean but he loved to slip in little comments and names. Marcel wasn't really bothered very much he was used to it. Mum just gave him an apologetic look because she gave up on trying to fight Eddie a long time ago.

"Hey Marcie! I see you bud! Come say hi to your favorite brother will you?" Harry chuckled from the computer screen. Rolling his eyes, Marcel walked over next to Toby and waved at the camera.

"Hey Haz. How's LA?" he said half heartedly. If Marcel was being totally honest, he would say that Harry was his favorite brother. They both sort of kept to themselves and they had intense passions. Harry would always go to the library with Marcel when he needed a new book to read and Marcel would always accompany Harry to the record store where Zayn worked so he could pick up his new vinyls. But ever since their youtube videos were discovered, Harry and his best friend Niall were in LA, a famous popstar/songwriting duo working with the likes of Frank Ocean and Bruno Mars leaving Marcel behind and basically alone.

Harry could tell he was upset though "Marcie. I know things haven't been the same, but you still have Tobs and Eddie right?" Marcel smirked. Toby was always too preoccupied with Gracie or team get-togethers and Eddie liked to call Marcel a fag every chance he got so no. Marcel didn't have them. But he shook his head anyway and smiled at Harry as brightly as he could,dimples and all

"Yeah Haz I got them, you just need to get home sooner though. Mum is going to kill Eddie one of these days i swear." Toby chuckled beside him. Toby never said much,always preferred actions instead. He was big too. Well, as big as the Styles boys could get. His muscles rippled under his tight black tshirt and his close cropped curls sort of made him look like a thug, or a friendly Yeti. He also liked to party. Maybe too much but he wasn't as bad as Eddie so Mum usually left him alone. Harry was lankier, with scattered tattoos up his arms and two giant birds on his chest that you could usually see under the half undone flannel shirts he liked to wear. His new thing was headbands made out of ripped tshirts, which Marcel thought was completely ridiculous, but he was Harry Styles so the girls loved him anyway. His head band today was a green scarf pulling his long curls out of his face.

"Well buddy, Lexi,Niall and I are heading home next week for awhile. No more tour dates until October" Harry said smiling wide as Lexi came and sat next to him. Lexi was a tall skinny blonde with the kindest face Marcel had ever seen. She was a songwriter and part-time model that Harry had met during a writing session for Usher's new album and they had been dating ever since,almost 8 months now. They were clearly in love, with the way Harry's smile stretched across his face and her sparkling blue eyes as she watched him talk. Marcel was happy for them,but also kind of jealous. He wanted to find someone like Harry had. Well,he already had a someone picked out,but that's a story for later.

Marcel and Harry talked some more about Harry's tour and Marcel's all advanced course load as Toby made his vitamin supplement and gulped it down. Marcel had just said bye to Harry and blown a kiss to Lexi when Eddie bounded down the stairs,his massive backpack strapped to his back and his keys in hand.  
"Hey fag we better head out so we won't be late. We need to pick Lou up on the way too." Marcel groaned as he closed the laptop. He didn't know why he kept putting off getting his license when all of his brothers already had cars. I guess he just didn't see the point. Except that meant he had to ride to school with Eddie in his vintage black Mustang. Eddie was a terrible driver and had almost wrecked his car on many occasions. It gave Marcel nightmares just thinking about it.

And they had to pick up Louis. Louis Tomlinson had been Eddie's best friend since they were kids and he used to be good friends with Marcel too. They used to read comic books together until Louis deemed them too babyish and took up partying instead. Marcel hated Louis with his stupid sparkly blue eyes and his stupid fluffy hair that Marcel never dreams about stupidly running his fingers through. Nope never. Eddie knew too. Eddie might be an idiot but he wasn't oblivious. As soon as he found out (which involved a particularly dirty dream Marcel had and moaning Louis' name as he writhed on his bed early one morning), he insisted that they carpool saying that he couldn't pay for gas all by himself to which Louis agreed.

So Marcel slowly made his way up the stairs, grabbed his leather messenger bag and walked out to the car. Eddie was already in, playing Guns' N Roses and smoking with the windows rolled up. He always forgot that Marcel was asthmatic until Marcel asked him between wheezes to roll the damn windows down

"You ready Marcie?" Eddie said as Marcel slid into the back seat. Marcel shrugged and pulled out his schedule to go over his classes for the day. His workload was actually lighter this year compared to last. Marcel had most of the afternoon off because he had finished all of his credits. He would spend most of that time in the library while he waited for Eddie to finish school. Eddie was in a lot of advanced courses as well so Marcel got to see him a lot. He shrugged and put his schedule back in his bag as they pulled up to Louis' house. Louis had a big house on the same street as the Styles boys. He needed one, with having four sisters and all. Eddie honked the horn loudly a few times until Louis walked out, yelling something over his shoulder to Lottie most likely.

Marcel tried not to blush too hard. Louis looked good today, wearing a tight pair of black jeans and a Killers tshirt that hugged his tattoo covered biceps. His hair was covered by a maroon beanie, with his blue tipped hair peeking out from under it. "Hey Lou." Eddie muttered as Louis slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey Ed. Did you get out of Nicky's party okay last night? That shit was crazy." Louis chuckled as he pulled out a cigarette and lighted it, thankfully rolling down the window. How nice of him to remember, Marcel thought as he tried not to smile.

"Barely, had to drag my useless brother out of there. Whining about his dumbass girlfriend again." Eddie sighed "Or whatever the fuck they are now."

Louis laughed and took another drag. "Hey Marce,have a good summer?" he called over his shoulder.

"Uh, y-yeah. It was fine. P-pretty boring though i guess." Marcel stuttered out, mentally kicking himself in the face repeatedly. He could never speak when Louis was around and he was president of the debate club. "Got a lot of reading done though."

"Of course you did." Louis said,but not in an unkind way. Marcel blushed as Eddie looked into his back mirror and smirked.

"That's not what the computer history says , little Marcie." Eddie said his eyes glinting "Lou, did you know that my little brother finally discovered porn? Can't get enough of it. I keep hearing little moans coming from his bedroom,saying something. I can't quite remember...Marcie do you remember?" A smile stretched across his face "Oh yeah, I remember now. Wasn't it-DAMN IT"he cried as Marcel whacked the side of his arm, knocking the cigarette out of his hand in the process. Eddie tried furiously to stamp it out making the Mustang swerve into the opposite lane.

"Jesus!" Louis cried out as he grabbed the wheel,narrowly missing the mini van in the other lane. "What the hell Ed? Forget how to drive much?" Marcel tried to hide a giggle as Louis turned around with a look that could kill. Actually Marcel probably just died a little. "You aren't any better you know."

Marcel turned red. "I'm not his flipping baby brother. We were born thirty seconds apart." he muttered as Eddie glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"You owe me a new pack of cigs, homo." Eddie said. Marcel really wanted to cry now. He had made himself look like a complete idiot in front of Louis, squashing any hope of ever impressing him. Well really how could he ever impress him with his massive glasses and stupid sweater vests and nasally voice. And he was a know it all too. Boys don't like know it alls. Now Louis was never going to talk to him again stupid stupi-

"Don't call him that Ed. That isn't nice." Louis muttered as he fiddled with his shirt. "He's your brother for Christ's sake." Marcel's heart swelled and a wide dimply smile stretched across his face. Louis just defended him. This may be the best day of his existence.

Eddie pulled into the parking lot of the school and turned the engine off. Louis opened the door. "Meet you behind the pool at lunch. Tell Zayn not to be late, you know he has the good stuff." he said over his shoulder as he got out "Have a good day Marce, don't get into too much trouble." Louis winked.

"Okay Marcie, remember the drill. Do not talk to me, do not partner up with me, don't look at me." Eddie said as he got out of the car. "And don't tell Toby that Lou and I are lighting up at lunch because you know he tells Mum everything. And please don't get in Josh's way. I dont like it when i have to drive you home all whiny and bloody and shit." he slammed the door and sulked away toward the English building, which was the same building Marcel was in, but Eddie liked to get a head start so people wouldn't see them together.

Marcel counted to thirty and got out of the car, his massive satchel straining against his shoulder. He really wished he could just carry his books around but he had too many. He hurried into the English building and into the classroom just in time. The only seat open was front and center, next to Liam Payne. Liam was the closest thing Marcel had to a best friend, besides Harry of course. They did debate team together and had been in the same advanced track since they were kids. Liam also went to a lot of sports events with Marcel, especially swim because both Toby and Louis were on the team and Liam was pretty close with Zayn. So they were close, well as close as any two antisocial teenagers could be.

"Hey Marce. Hear about the new teacher?" Liam said, turning to face Marcel as he pulled his textbook out.

Marcel shook his head "No?"

just as the door opened and a blonde woman walked in. She looked to be around thirty and had big blue eyes lined with heavy makeup. She was pretty and looked a little mischievous. This class was going to be fun.

"Hello class and welcome to Advanced English Literature. My name is Miss. Flack"


	2. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie lights up with Louis and Zayn behind the aquatics building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry this has taken so long! School started up and it just got crazy! I will be more regular about updating now though, hopefully every Tuesday

The new math teacher was nice looking. She was young which was nice, Eddie guessed. All the other boys looked like fucking idiots with their mouths open and basically drooling. He rolled his eyes and went back to his drawing.  Eddie didn't like to admit it to anyone,but he loved art. He loved the smell of fresh paper and ink as his hand glided across it,drawing whatever his heart desired. It gave him a strange sense of freedom,something that didn't come often with three brothers. Eddie always liked to fly under the radar because there was a smart Styles boy and an all-star Styles boy, and even a fucking popstar Styles boy. Eddie was just a waste of space. But the only thing that never judged him was his pen and his paper.

He was finishing up a rather beautiful doodle of a couple's hands intertwined,one pale and large,while the other was scattered with dark tattoos as the bell rang for class to be dismissed. He was almost to the maths classroom when Aiden Grimshaw came up, a big fake grin stretching across his face.

“So was your summer Eddie? Wasn’t too gay was it, with Marcel being a little faggot and all?” Aiden laughed.

Eddie glared at him “Stop it,Aids.”

“You and him are identical aren’t you? So there is a pretty good chance you’re a cocksucker too huh?” Aiden said as he played with one of Eddie’s bright red curls. He was too close to Eddie and the whole hallway knew it. Eddie could see Marcel and Liam glancing their way as Liam grabbed his books. Perrie and Eleanor were furiously typing away at their phones. Eddie was the center of attention, and not in the good way. “Do you pay Zaynie with a little blowjob every time he snags you the good stuff?”

Eddie couldn’t take it anymore. That was too far. He stands up and grabs a fistful of Aiden’s shirt as Aiden’s face fell and presses him against the lockers “I swear to God if you ever even look at my brother or my friends again I will break your face, you understand you worthless piece of shit?” Aiden nods furiously and Eddie throws him down walking into maths just in time. Zayn was already sitting in the back writing down notes on his crisp clean notebook.

“Barely been in school an hour, and you are already stirring up trouble Edward” Zayn chuckles, not looking up from his notebook.

Eddie pulled out his drawing and pen, “Shut up Malik, I’m not in the mood.” he replies and draws away.

After the bell rang for lunch, Eddie basically ran to the aquatics center. It was a big building with one side made almost completely out of glass so he could see the Olympic-sized pool with the tall diving boards and large sets of bleachers. Diving and swimming were the biggest sports at Holmes Chapel High, so they spared no expenses. But Eddie himself didn’t swim so all he cared about was the private back wall, where Zayn, Louis, and Michael sat. They were already lighting the joints Zayn had brought when Eddie sat down.

“So did you really break Aiden’s face? Or is Eleanor bullshitting me again?” Louis said, his blue eyes sparkling as he let out a perfect smoke ring.

Eddie shook his head. “No,just threatened the shit out of him.” he sighed exhaling his own ring of smoke. “Called Marcie a fag. Zayn too.” A lazy grin spread across his face “Only I can do that.” Zayn punched him in the shoulder, telling him to go fuck himself

Louis laughed “That hurts his feelings, Ed. You know Marce takes everything too seriously. He probably thinks you hate him or somethin.”

Eddie thought it over. Yeah, he could go a little easier on Marcie. After all, he is the baby and Eddie’s twin. They should be closer than they were. “If only he knew what kind of shit I put up with on his behalf. He is a fucking trouble magnet” he muttered, more to himself than to the others. Louis just smiled softly and Zayn took another puff.

“His friend is hot though.” he said lazily,tracing over his Zap! tattoo with his fingertip.

Eddie almost chokes on his joint “Liam? The senior class president?” Louis threw his head back with laughter as Zayn shot them a dirty look.

“What? I like a guy I can have intellectual conversations with.” he shrugged

Louis snorts again “Yeah I’m sure you would have many,many intellectual....conversations” he wiggled his eyebrows

“Oh bugger off.” Zayn groaned “I swear, you guys are making me dumber by the minute.” They spent the next few minutes in silence, letting the smoke fill their lungs and push the cares out of their bodies. That is, until they heard laughter and the sound of punches being thrown.

“Fuckin hell.” Eddie said as he heard it, the unmistakable whimper that told him it was Marcel being beaten. He hopped up and stomped out his joint and took off running, Louis not far behind.  
Josh, Aiden, and Sandy were huddled around Marcel, who had folded almost in half on the sidewalk

“St-stop please. I di-didn’t do anything” Marcel muttered as Josh sent another kick into his stomach.

“Jesus fuckin Christ” Eddie growled and walked up to Josh pushing him off of Marcel. “What the hell is your problem man?”

Josh smirked “He’s a fuckin faggot, that’s my problem.” Aiden and Sandy snickered behind him.

Eddie saw red. “I swear to God if you ever touch my brother again, you’re a dead man Devine.” Josh nodded and Eddie let go, only to swing his fist straight into his face.

“Shit!” Josh yelped as blood gushed and Aiden ran to help him up. They both scurried off towards the school as Eddie turned to look at Marcel. Louis had already helped him up and Marcel was leaning heavily on his shoulder.

“He might have a concussion and some bruises, but nothing broken that I can tell.” Louis said as Marcel blinked his eyes slowly. Yep, definitely a concussion, Eddie thought.

Eddie ran a hand through his hair and bit on his lip ring. “Well let’s get him to the car then” he grumbled and took Marcel’s other side.

“Frick” Marcel hissed as Eddie’s hand wrapped around his waist. “I don’t want to miss my other classes, I’ll be behind! I won’t get into Oxford! My life is ruined!” he rambled on sadly, his words slurring together

Louis chuckled “You are too cute Marce.” he said lightly and a blush crept across Marcel’s face. “If its such a big deal, I will get your homework for you okay? You will be out of school for the next couple of days anyway.”

Eddie rolled his eyes as Marcel nodded slowly. “Okay.” his clouded green eyes brightened “So you will visit me? We can read comic books like we used to!” This boy was seriously head over heels for Louis. It was slightly endearing and really annoying.

“Yeah, of course Marce.” Louis said as they approached Eddie’s car. Marcel leaned against the car as Eddie dug his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Louis slowly laid Marcel down in the back seat and slid in next to him. Eddie was about to slide in the front seat when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Toby running towards him.

“Ed! What the hell happened? Josh just came into the nurse’s office with a broken nose and telling everyone that you jumped him.” Toby said, crossing his arms and glaring slightly. “I thought you were going to be different this year. Mum is going to kill you.”

Eddie laughed darkly. “I didn’t jump the son of a bitch.” he pointed to his car. “Our little brother has a concussion and has bruises all over his body. But you wouldn’t know that because you are so goddamn self-centered.” he climbed in his car “Come lecture me when you get a fucking clue.”

He drove off, leaving Toby standing there with his mouth hanging open. “Dude, that was fucking harsh.” Louis said as he patted Marcel’s face trying to keep him awake.

“He has had no idea. All these years of me covering Marcel’s ass and Toby has never had a clue. I just don’t understand him.” Eddie said as he gripped the steering wheel. Louis stared at him. Eddie had never opened up about this before. “I guess he doesn’t understand me either. “ he sighed loudly. “We need Harry back. He will know how to fix this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! and remember to vote for who you want next! (Toby,Harry,Marcel)


	3. Superhero Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long! busy busy! Thank you so much for the encouraging comments!

Marcel’s head hurt. A lot. Everything was fuzzy and he could barely make out Eddie sitting next to his bed patting his face for at least the fifteenth time that afternoon. He had dozed off again.

“Eddddiiieee ‘m tiredd” he slurred frustratedly. Nothing could come out of his mouth right.

Eddie smiled softly “Nuh uh little brother. You still have eighteen more hours of me slapping you in the face every thirty minutes. Doctor Mum’s orders.” Marcel groaned and Eddie chuckled. Mum had freaked out when Eddie and Louis dragged Marcel into the house, slurring about wanting a puppy and Louis’ eyes were really blue did you know that? He had felt better once he laid in his own bed and slept. Louis had left right after they got him settled to finish the school day and get Marcel’s schoolwork with a promise to come back with a stack of Thor comics, because those were Marcel’s favorite.

Eddie, on the other hand, had not left his side. He would sit there humming along to the music he had blasting from his IPod, sketching a copy of Marcel’s favorite picture of the brothers. They were about ten smiling and arms around each other, right after Marcel had won his first spelling bee. They all looked genuinely happy, Harry and Toby’s dimples mirroring Eddie and Marcel’s. A young Louis could be found in the corner, giving Eddie and Marcel bunny ears. They were each other’s best friends. The unstoppable, inseparable Styles boys.

A year after the picture was taken, Toby joined the youth football club and never had time to hang out with Marcel. Eddie smoked his first cigarette two years after that. Louis stopped hanging out with Marcel that same year. They all were different after that. They all shut off from each other, except for Harry of course. Harry had always been the popular, charismatic one; the glue that held them together. When he got signed, the boys just stopped communicating altogether. Eddie came home high more often than not, Toby took up swimming on top of football and scheduled more dates with Gracie. Marcel took up more advanced classes, college prep courses, and speech tournaments. But it seemed that Eddie wanted to fix that and there was a warm fuzzy feeling in Marcel’s stomach. So that’s how they spent the past few hours, sitting in silence as Marcel’s head finally cleared up a little bit and Eddie’s drawing finished.

“Thanks, by the way, for watching me. You didn’t have to do that.” Marcel said as Eddie held his hand up a little too close to Marcel’s face

“Stop. You’re my little brother. My identical twin brother at that. When you feel bad, I feel bad.” Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed “It’s probably that twin telepathy thing. We should try communicating with our minds sometime, sounds fucking awesome”

Marcel laughed “I don’t think that’s a thing.” Eddie pouted and Marcel sighed “Fine. We can try it. After I don’t have a concussion of course.” He blinked his eyes repeatedly. “Shit my head hurts.”

Eddie checked his watch. “Well I could probably go get you some more Tylenol.” he stood up and set his drawing pad on the bed “I’ll be right back.” Eddie said as he walked down the stairs. Marcel sighed and picked up the spiral notebook, flipping through the pages. Eddie's drawings got more and more beautiful as the pages went on. Most of the drawings were faceless, couples kissing on a bench, a couple walking through the park obviously laughing. Some of the couples were obvious Lexi and Harry, Toby and Haley. The most intriguing sketch, however, was one of a couple's intertwined hands. One was large and pale, while the other one was tiny and covered with tattoos. Louis' tattoos.

    Marcel ran his hand over the swirls of dark ink scattered across Louis' arms, wishing desperately that the other hand was him. Fantasies of them lying in the grass at the park laughing about the games they used to play as children flashed through his mind, as well as images of Louis sitting in Zayn's music store, completely engulfed in one of Marcel's sweaters as Zayn made fun of how sappy they were. A grin stretched across his face as he glanced back down at the beautiful piece of art. It was just like one of Marcel's novels, the couple that everyone was jealous of. Marcel shook his head. It wasn't though, not at all. It was a silly, cliche crush that the nerd had on the bad boy.

    He closed the book just as Eddie strode back into the room. "Whats the matter Debbie Downer?" Eddie said as he handed Marcel the pills and a cup of hot tea. Eddie's eyes looked different. They were bright and clear, the green irises shining. Marcel smiled. Eddie had been so worried about Marcel these past few hours that his high had worn off, something that hadn't visibly happened in months. But he wasn't jittery or tired looking. He was alert and strangely content looking.

    Marcel smiled slightly to himself "Nothing, was just thinking about how pathetic my life is. The usual."

    Eddie smiled "Yeah its pretty shitty isn't it." They looked at each other and giggled. Marcel pointed at the sketchbook. "Great drawings by the way. You're really talented Edward." Eddie's face hardened slightly as he picked up the notebook, holding it possessively against his chest.

    "You're a right little prick for looking through my shit, you know that right?" he said, flicking Marcel's arm. Marcel flicked him back, and that's how they spent the next fifteen minutes giggling and poking at each other like five year olds. That is, until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Eddie said and bounded down the stairs. Marcel heard the door open and Louis' happy voice flow through the air.

    Marcel's heart didn't speed up or anything, not at all. He heard them exchange words and both of them come up the stairs. Marcel's blood rushed straight to his face. Louis was here for HIM. He had followed up on his promise earlier. Marcel tried to contain his idiotic grin. as Eddie knocked on his door. Eddie stuck his head in through the crack in the doorway.

     "Hey fag, your boyfriend is here to see you" he said with a shit eating grin. Marcel silently flipped him the bird before he let Louis in, a flurry of sunshine and shopping bags.

   "Fuck you Ed!" Louis called as he threw the bags on the bed, just below Marcel's feet "Sorry I took so long Marce." Marcel didn't mind, not at all, he thought as Louis continued, "Zayn's car broke down so I had to hitch with your buddy. Liam is it? Nice lad, needs to remove the stick from up his arse, but nice." Louis took a breath "Then I had to go over to Sheeran's shop and completely buy him out of the last six month's Iron Mans. He was a little pissy, needs to get laid that man. Then I went to the store and bought peanut butter M&Ms because I know they are your favorite. Then I came over here."

    Marcel blushed "You really didn't have to do that Louis." he mumbled, pushing his glasses up to hide his embarrassment.

   Louis rolled his eyes "Ah but i did, because I wanted to, and you're my friend!" he sighed lying on Marcel's bed, crushing Marcel's feet in the process. Not that he minded. It was actually quite adorable, seeing Louis ramble on and making himself comfortable in Marcel's very own room. It seemed so natural. "I think Zaynie has a crush on your Liam. We should hook them up, don't ya think? We could be like gay fairies or something."

    Marcel giggled. "Fairies?" ]

    Louis nodded, a very serious expression on his face. "Yes. I call the name Twinkle though. You're Sparkles." They just stared at each other for a beat before they burst out laughing.

    "You are really crazy, Louis. You know that?" Marcel said through his choked laughter. Louis stopped laughing "But you love me anyways right?" he said, making the most ridiculous puppy dog face Marcel had ever seen, heavily contrasting with his bright blue streaked hair and almost completely sleeved arms. Marcel could hardly believe he was real, his sharp model-like features to his soft fringed hair to his tattooed body that Marcel had spent so many nights dreaming about. His personality was another contradiction, because Louis was so goddamned kind and loving and happy, but could be snarky and snap at anyone who insulted him or his loved ones. And had Marcel mentioned that Louis was on the swim team? Because he was. Louis was probably everyone's dream guy and yet he was still single. A single pringle. Sure, Marcel knew that Louis had sex frequently with those sketchy college guys Louis and Eddie always seemed to hang out with. Marcel wanted to be his boyfriend. It had been decided before Marcel had even accepted it. Louis was what he wanted. But he can wait.

     "Yeah whatever. Pass me the comic books would you?" Marcel said shortly, smirking at Louis' reaction Louis huffed as he dug around in the paper bag with Sheeran's Lair emblazoned on the front.

   "Well aren't you sassy Mr. Marce?" Louis pulled out a copy of Iron Man and handed it to Marcel. "Last time I saw you, you were saying how comfortable and cuddly I was." Marcel flushed red

   "I did not!" Louis nodded and pulled out a pack of twizzlers from the other bag. "Yep, giggled and laid in my lap and everything" Oh geez. Well that was embarrassing. Marcel began to flip through his comic book, hiding his horrified expression

-*-*-

Louis stayed with Marcel for most of the evening until Marcel's mum came in and kicked him out, saying that Marcel needed to rest. Louis waved like a hyper two year old as he grabbed his school bag and left with a promise to come visit tomorrow.

Marcel was snuggling  back into his bed until he heard Toby come in. "Hey Marce can I come in for a second?" Marcel nodded and Toby sat down beside his bed. He looked a little distraught, running his hands through his close cropped hair. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened today. I was a horrible brother. Eddie was right to snap at me like that. I shouldn't just assume things like that. Eddie and I already talked about it, he is still kind of angry though "

    "You weren't horrible. Just a little clueless." Marcel said, trying to comfort his brother. "And kind of angry is a great improvement with Ed. That boy can hold grudges until rocks die."

   Toby chuckled, almost nervously. "But that's the problem, isn't it? I'm always clueless. I know you must resent me for it, I mean I know Eddie does." he rubbed his face in exasperation, "I always told myself that I would never be the dumb jock. I wanted to be the strongest, the best. But I know you and the other boys think of me that way. Even Harry must think it sometimes, I'm stupid for taking up so many sports, I'm stupid because I spend all I have on my girl."

    Marcel just shook his head. "I could never think you were stupid okay? I love you and so do Ed and Haz. We love you because we need to stick together. You are special in your own way, just like Eddie is an artist and Harry is a performer. So what if we don't see eye to eye sometimes? No siblings ever do." he said grabbing Toby's hand.

    Toby smiled. "Thanks Marcie." he muttered as he engulfed Marcel in a huge embrace, which felt more like hugging a boulder if you asked Marcel. It was a weird feeling. This was the longest conversation he had had with Toby in a very long time. Marcel felt that everything was finally starting to fix itself, Eddie was happier, Toby was actually talking to the rest of them, and Harry was coming home in a matter of days. The four boys were becoming close again. And that's the way it should be. This year was definitely going to be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing Toby next, then Harry!!!!!!


	4. Um hi im toby (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby is having a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There is more to this chapter but I wanted to get something up, so I'm making it two parts. So if it drops off kind of weirdly thats why :) I think every two weeks is going to be the update usually. However I might get two or three done next week because of fall break :) thanks for reading! This Chapter is dedicated to MadelynPayne16 because your comment was so cute that i've been smiling for days :) Enjoy!

Toby wakes up to his 5:30 alarm sore… again. The football coach had made the team come in early for drills yesterday morning, then the swim team had their first meet that night against Central London that night. After Toby had won both of his races, he and Grace had gone out for a celebratory dinner with the other teammates and cheerleaders. His family was not invited, for obvious reasons.

 

Gracie was the sweetest girl Toby had ever met, but she was very cautious around his family especially Eddie. Toby thought that was understandable though, with Eddie causing trouble left and right and dealing drugs behind the aquatic center. Of course, none of that was Toby’s business. His main priority was the athletic scholarship to Manchester.

 

Ever since he went to the Manchester University footie game with his dad (and only his dad, for once) when he was eleven, it had been his dream to play there. Most of the reasoning was that it had a kickass football program, but secretly Toby wanted to go there because none of the other boys would follow. Marcel wanted to go to Oxford, Eddie was probably going to an arts program in the city, and Harry would stay in L.A. Toby loved his brothers, but he hated being a quadruplet. He was always being compared to the “super smart!” Marcel , and the “so cool!” Eddie. But the comparison he hated the most was “OHMYGOD YOU’RE HARRY STYLES!!....oh nevermind you’re one of the other ones..”

 

  Toby KNEW he was a talented athlete but it was always overshadowed by the others. Harry was so talented and famous and perfect, but Toby was just his identical twin who happened be good at football. No big deal of course.

  

But that was all going to change soon. Toby closed his eyes and let his mind drift to his dream world. People would be cheering his name as he ran out at the World Cup, a Great Britain jersey clinging to his skin, and his mother on the sidelines with her undivided attention on him and only him. . He would be the best. The most important. He would be better than Harry.

 

Toby opened his eyes and sighed. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom that he shared with Marcel. He brushed his teeth, combed his short hair and tiptoed down the stairs. He reveled in the silence that was early morning in the Styles household, At all other times, the house would be bustling with everyone trying to get the other’s attention. But this time of day was Toby’s time to be alone. He smiled slightly to himself and grabbed a protein bar before walking out the door. He threw his backpack and duffel in the backseat of his truck and climbed into the cabin. Toby loved his old beat up truck. He and Harry had pooled their money together to buy it after they turned sixteen and fixed it up together. It barely runs, taking several turns of the key to start. Harry had offered to buy him a new one after his first single dropped, but Toby refused. It was more than a rickety truck to him; it was his favorite memory of normal Harry. He closed his eyes and sighed once more before turning the key and driving off to school.

 

He arrived at  the football pitch right on time (thirty minutes early) and began running around the field until “Styles! Get your ass over here!” Toby looked back and saw Coach walking up to him. Coach was a tall man who had a large beer belly and always wore golf shirts and khakis.

 

  “Whats up Coach?” Toby asked as he jogged towards him.

 

Coach rubbed his face in apparent exasperation, “Devine is out for this weekend. Knee is all messed up from some dumbass fight yesterday.” Toby rolled his eyes. Eddie. “So we will need to bring Hamblett in from second string. Thing is, he doesn’t know any of the plays.” Coach looks up at Toby, because even as tall as the older man is, Toby is still two inches taller. “ You will need to give him an extra practice tomorrow night, can you do that Styles?”

 

  “Well, see tomorrow i have a date with my girlfriend. She was very insistent about to-” Toby tried to protest but he was immediately cut off by Coach “You will be able to practice tomorrow with Hamblett. Got it Styles?”

 

  Toby looked down “Yes sir.” as Coach clapped a hand on his shoulder, looked at him with one more insistent glance and walked away. Toby was about to get back to his laps as Andy Samuels ran up to him, a very nervous looking Liam Payne following closely behind. Toby closed his eyes. Guess he wasn’t going to be left alone at all this morning.

 

   “Oi! Tobes! I got somethin to ask ya!” Andy said brightly, brushing his long blonde hair out of his face “See my friend Liam here wants to join the team!”

 

   Toby smirked and looked over at Liam. Liam was a friend of Marcel’s, and as far as Toby knew, had never done anything athletic in his life. He was looking down at his brand-new cleats and shuffling them nervously. “Well, Payne? You think you’ve got what it takes?”

 

   Liam looks up and nods “Well yes, because I work out and I can run pretty fast. I have completed most of my required credits for high school and I had a free hour. And an athletic activity looks good on my transcript.” Toby is still skeptical. Liam seems to take notice it “Look Toby, just give me a tryout. I’m not asking for a spot right now.” Liam says a little more firmly than before.

 

   Toby thinks about it while eyeing Liam. He definitely wasn’t a small guy, and could probably hold his own on defense considering his well defined arms. Andy is staring at Toby with the same hopeful expression that Liam is. “Fine. Run two laps and come back for drill.” he sighs as Liam’s face immediately lights up.

“Well go!” Toby says again. Liam takes off.

 

 “Thank you so much mate! I really owe you!” says Andy as he turns around to cheer Liam on. Toby hopes he made the right decision.

 

\-----

 

Gracie is waiting for him as he walks out of Psychology. Toby grins as the familiar butterflies erupt in his stomach. Gracie looks as adorable as ever, wearing tight black jeans and a white lace blouse, her blonde hair perfectly curled and pinned out of her face. She looks up at him with big brown eyes and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Toby looks at her again. Something was a little off. But Gracie was smiling up at him sweetly like she always did. It must have been his imagination.

 

  “Hey love” Toby says and he takes her hand in his. She was a petite girl who looked almost ridiculously tiny compared to Toby’s tall and broad frame. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

 

   “Hey Tobs. Are you excited for our date tomorrow?”  Grace said, using her free hand to grasp his arm.

 

  Toby’s happy mood dropped “Yeah Grace about that-”

 

 “I think we should go to the record store. I heard Sheeran was playing there and then we can go to the new Thai place across the street. I hear they have the best curry, doesn’t that sound fun?”

 

   “Yeah babe it does but I can’-”

 

 “I think I’ll wear my blue dress that you seemed to love so much. “ she continued as she looked up at him with her sexy smirk and pulled him down to whisper into his ear “Because I definitely remember you telling me how pretty I looked when we did-”

 

   “Gracie, I can’t do tomorrow.” Toby spits out quickly. Her face immediately hardens. “I have to train JJ Hamblett for the match on Saturday. Coach’s orders”

 

     Her hand falls from his arm and looked close to tears. “Toby. We have to go on this date. Its very important.” Toby looks down at her confused. Important? Gracie sighs and her face softens “I was just really looking forward to this one, you know?”

Toby sighs. “Well can we do it Friday? We will just go see Zayn sing instead”

 

Grace scoffs. “Well he isn’t nearly as good as Sheeran, with all that smoking and stuff he does with that weirdo Eddie.”

 

 Toby looks at her as they walk down the hall “You do remember that Eddie is my brother right?”

 

Gracie stares up at him innocently. “Well of course. But you are much more responsible and way cuter” she said flirtatiously  as she walks into her math class. ‘ Well yes’ Toby thought ‘But that doesn’t make him scum under your feet’.  Gracie waves at the other cheerleaders Danielle, Perrie, and Eleanor and skips to her seat   “Love you baby!” she calls over her shoulder. Toby murmurs the same and walks away. That girl is going to be the dtath of me, he thinks. And he wouldn't have it any other way

 


	5. um hi im toby (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby and Gracie go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg its been soooo looonnnnngggg  
> so sorry babes! i promise i am jumpstarted and this fic is on a roll! Harry later this week probably!

  Toby stopped Liam after the fifth missed goal, "No-no jeez Payne." he muttered as he grabs the ball from the damp grass. Liam looks down, completely embarrassed. Toby had been running drills with Liam and JJ for the past two hours and Toby was just about done. Hamblett was pretty good with his feet and picked up the drills fairly quickly. Liam, on the other hand,  had only speed on his side. He could speed past both Toby and JJ quicker than anyone else Toby had ever seen, but his footwork was horribly sloppy and most of the time he juust ran around aimlessly.  Toby was having to start at the very beginning with him. Toby ran his hand through his soft curls. "Okay Liam, you have to think about  _where_ the ball is going, not just kick it like a chicken with it's head cut off." he sets the ball on the grass and kicks it, sending it cleanly into the goal. Liam nodded, his face scrunched up in concentration. 

    Toby retrieved the ball and set in in front of Liam. Liam takes a few steps back and then runs forward, sending the ball straight into the goal. Toby and Hamblett applauded as Liam's face lit up. His smile was so big, Toby thought his face was going to split in two. "I did it!" Liam squealed as both Toby and JJ chuckled

    "good job mate" JJ said patting him on the back before going to run his own drills.

  Toby grabbed both of Liam's shoulders, part of him happy for Liam and part of him just happy that he could go home soon. "See? Its not that hard. You just have to concentrate." he explained as he let go of Liam to go get the ball and set it down in front of Liam again. "Now, after you have done it ten more times, I'll let you go." L:iam nodded, his face still stretched into a grin and continued. 

    Toby sighed and walked over to where JJ was going over the drill book. "You've done well today. You should be able to practice with us tomorrow, no problem. You're free to go" JJ let out a sigh of relief and hurriedly grabbed his bag, pulling out his cell phone and started to text away. 

    Toby milled over to the sidelines and looked over to see Zayn Malik leaning against the bleachers, puffing on a cigarette. His brown eyes were fixed on Liam who was running at the ball and kicking it almost expertly. 'Wow, he picked that up fast' Toby thought as he sauntered over to Zayn.

  "He's good huh? he said as he leaned against the railing next to Zayn, who promptly choked on the smoke he had just inhaled. 

    "Geez, Toby. I didn't see you there. You almost gave me a heart attack." he gasped, trying to regain his composure. Toby just chuckled as Zayn flipped him off and shook out the ashes from his cig. "But uh yeah, hes good. He's new to the team right?" Toby had a feeling that Zayn already knew the answer to that, from the way Zayn was blushing. 

    Toby just nodded, "Yep, just joined yesterday." Zayn made a noncommital noise and blushed even harder. 'What is up with him?' Toby thought "So you his mate or something?" 

    "Yeah I guess you could call it that." Zayn said cooly, but his eyes were sparkling with mischieviousness. Toby rolled his eyes. Zayn Malik had a sort of reputation of well, getting what he wants. And right now that seemed to be Liam Payne.  Zayn was charming with his sleek hair and crinkly eyed smile. When he did smile that is. Zayn was kind of douche sometimes, and Toby was always, um a little reserved around him for it. 

     "Zayn? Zayn!" TOby heard Liam call as he heard the boy run up behind him "Hey Zayn, how are you?" he asked politely.

     Zayn blushed hard before stuttering out "Uhh I'm um fine, yeah I'm fine" he looked down at his black converse as he shuffled his feet around. Toby just watched the interaction wonderfully amused. 

     Liam just smiled like nothing was weird "Well thats good!" he exclaimed before turning back to Toby. "I got ten in a row just like you asked captain!" he said as he stared at Toby like the sun shined out of his ass. Zayn was still standing there obviously mentally kicking himself in the face. The dude had it bad. Which was funny because he didn't usually go for people like Liam. Liam was too pure, while Zayn was the epitome of bad boy. 

        "That's good!" Toby responded, "Go hit the showers, i think we both have practiced enough for today." he clapped Liam's shoulder before Liam ran off, but not before saying a goodbye to Zayn. 'The kid is completely oblivious' Toby thought.

       Zayn looked up at Toby, "Well uh, i guess i better get going then" he muttered before trying to stalk off.

     "Hey!" Toby called after him. Zayn turned around with a slightly curoius expression on his face. "You can crush on him and even date him, but if you mess up my soon to be star football player, I will personally come and beat you to a pulp!" Zayn just smiled and walked off. Toby thought that this practice wasn't so bad after all.

                                                                                                                                                   ..........

Toby put on his perfectly pressed shirt and his black skinny jeans. He had to go pick up Gracie before they headed to Teasdale's for dinner, then on to the record store to see Zayn play. The usual butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Gracie always did that to him. God, he was so in love. She was perfect in every way. She was caring and spontaneous and funny. Basically everything Toby was not. Everytime he thought about her his heart raced and a smile stretched across his face. ‘Okay get yourself together Tobs’ he thought to himself before giving himself one last check in the mirror and running down the stairs. He kissed his mom goodbye before going out to the truck and driving down the street.

    If the Styles’ lived in the well off part of town, then the Keatons lived in the dirty filthy rich side of it. Gracie’s house towered above Toby as he stood outside the large red door. He had managed to wrangle a bouquet of white roses without smashing them (which for some reason,was a common occurrence. You would think a star athlete would be less clumsy) . He could hear Gracie call out a goodbye to her parents before opening the door. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her bright cobalt dress and her curly blonde hair pulled out of her face. She smiled widely before standing on her tiptoes to kiss Toby softly

    “Hello handsome” she whispered as she looked up at him.

  Toby returned the smile and reached out his arm “Ready?” he asked and she nodded before they stepped into the old truck that to them, might as well be a magic carriage.

    Gracie fiddled with the channels on the radio until she was satisfied with the soft rock station. She was unusually quiet as they drove.

 “You okay?” Toby inquired as she stared out the window. She startled before looking back at him, a blush creeping across her face

  “Uh yeah! Just thinking.” She grinned as they pulled into the Teasdale’s parking lot. Toby walked around the car and grabbed Gracie’s hand before walking into the restaurant. It was a simple place with a joint coffee shop off the side. The lighting was dimmed and smooth music played as they walked up to the hostess stand where Tom was standing. He was a skinny guy with blonde floppy hair and a wide smile.

    “Hey Tobs! Gracie, how ya been babe? Table for two I assume?” Tom inquired, his bright personality shining through. He grabbed a couple of menus and led them over to their booth. Toby and Gracie were regulars at Teasdale, as Toby worked there on his free nights and Gracie was Lou’s cousin. Lou owned the place and ran it with the assistance of Tom.  They were a young hip couple that Harry had befriended at Ed’s where they were regular solicitors. Harry quickly got Toby a job there and the rest was history. Toby and Gracie went on their first date here, and also spent their first Valentines here a couple of months ago.

   “So how was that training session?” Gracie asked “I heard that Liam was there yesterday too. Is he good?”

       Toby nodded, “Yeah it was pretty good, Liam is okay but hes really improving. A good worker.” He thought back on the training session. “Actually there was something weird that happened yesterday.” Gracie looked up with interest, “Zayn Malik showed up to watch us, or Liam rather. I think he has the hots for him or something.”

      Gracie grimaced. “I just think he so sketchy. With all the tattoos and mysterious thing. Liams such a good guy though. Zayn doesn’t go for the good guys, maybe he just wanted to cause trouble.”

   Toby chuckled as Tom brought out the water, “Yeah I guess” and they ordered, Toby the hamburger and Gracie the cob salad, their usual. “So you said you had something important to tell me?” Toby inquired as he took her hands.

Gracie paled and her blue eyes darkened as she looked down, “Oh uh its nothing. I’ll tell you after dinner” she responded and smiled weakly. The conversation after that was a little stilted, with no improvement when the food came. Toby ate quietly while Gracie sat there and pushed her food around her bowl.

   Suddenly, her face turned a little green and she ran to the bathroom. Toby jumped up and followed her until she shut the door in his face.

    “Gracie? Babe are you okay?” he called and received no response until Gracie came out, looking as composed and beautiful as ever.

     “I guess I didn’t want cob salad.” She said lightly as she walked back to their table and sat down. Her behavior was really off today, Toby thought. Usually she was so bright and bubbly, but today she was quiet and stiff, almost like a statue of herself. She was also very fidgety like she was uncomfortable being there. ‘Oh my god shes going to break up with me’ Toby thought and he automatically started panicking. She couldn’t break up with him. They loved each other right?

    He was still trying to not hyperventilate as Lou came up to their table with her purple ponytail swinging behind her and a sly grin stretched across her face. “Well aren’t we a somber couple tonight?” she exclaimed, “Better turn those frowns upside down, or I might just have to kick you out of my restaurant” she said as she ruffled Toby’s curls. “Even if you are my favorite Styles boy.”

    Toby managed to crack a smile, despite the internal screaming. He loved Lou. She and Tom were like his younger, cooler second parents. Her presence instantly calmed him down and the conversation was easy as she talked to them, but as soon as she was called back to the kitchen it went with her. Gracie went back to staring at her food like it was something completely foreign and Toby was starting to sweat again.

   “I think we better go before we miss the set.” She mumbled as she shrugged her jacket on and grabbed her purse. She was out the door before Toby was even out of his seat. He sighed and went up to pay. Tom was standing there with his fatherly, concerned look on his face. Toby handed him the check and he rung it up silently until he spoke

    “Is everything all right Tobs?” he asked seriously, “You both seemed kind of upset.”

  Toby just shook his head, “I have no idea , she’s been acting weird all night.” Tom nodded slightly and was quiet until Toby finished paying and walked out to where Gracie was already in the car. He took a deep breath and got in the car, pulling out of the parking lot. The silence infused the air as they both just sat there staring at the road ahead of them. Finally, Toby couldn’t take it anymore.

    “Okay I’m not having a good time, and you obviously aren’t either” he said as Gracie looked up at him with wide eyes, startled at the outburst, ”Just break up with me now so we don’t have to spend another moment in this horrible silence and I can take you home.” He had grown much louder, basically yelling as he drove down the highway.

   Gracie shook her head, her eyes wide with unshed tears. “No. No! I don’t want to break up with you, Toby” the tears started running down her pixie-like face, “You’ve got it all wrong. I love you so much, I never want to break up. Geez”

   Toby glanced at her while she sobbed, feeling like a complete idiot. “Then why have you been so quiet? And upset” he asked, his voice much softer now.

     Gracie had to cry for a little while longer and Toby just listened for what seemed like an eternity. The soft rock seemed a little out of place so Toby turned off the radio, not looking away from the road. She took a couple calming breaths before she responded, her sniffling high pitched. “I’m um,” she took another deep breath, “I’m pregnant Toby.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

    The tires squealed as Toby swerved, before steadying and pulling over to the side of the road. He turned off the car and stared at her until he thought of a coherent response. “What?”

   “I’m pregnant Toby.” She repeated, having gained some of her composure back, “We are going to have a baby. I found out on Sunday, but I wanted to go to the doctor before I told you. The doctor said that I was about three months along, so the baby is due in March”

   Toby’s  mind was running a hundred miles a minute. He was dreaming. He had to be. He was seventeen! He couldn’t be a father! He had to go to school and get into ManU. That was always the plan. A baby was never even fathomed in his perfect picture. This couldn’t be happening. Toby didn’t know whether to laugh or throw up. Or both. But then he looked at Gracie, with her wide eyes and tear-stained face. He couldn’t let her down. He would do whatever it takes to make her happy. He had always been like that, at least with her. She was his bright light, the one thing he didn’t have to share with his brothers. He loved her so much.

     “I think I want to keep it Toby. I’m so scared, but this is our baby and I want to raise it like our baby. Please don’t leave me, I know this is a shock, but I can’t do this alone, Toby.” She said as she looked down at her hands.

    Toby took a deep breath. He could do this. If his mom could raise four little boys all at once, he could handle one baby and his sports. They could do it, even if it scared the shit out of Toby just thinking about it. “Okay, Gracie. Let’s do this” he whispered as he took her hands and a small smile crossed her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is next finally!


	6. Harry comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Harry! Hope this chapter was up fast enough!

Harry fiddled with the rings on his fingers as the airplane whirred quietly below him. Lexi sat next to him, twirling her hair and reading something on her phone. They were about three hours into their six hour flight back to England. Harry hadn’t been home in months and he was so ready to see his family. The tour had gone well, with almost all sold out venues and crazy press coverage. Both Harry and Niall were on the top 100 sexiest men of the year, as well as being nominated for two Brits. The whole thing was insane to Harry. Less than a year ago he was just a boy from small-town England with three brothers almost identical to him, messing around on Youtube with his best friend. Now, he was being begged to write on albums for Usher and Katy Perry as well as being a famous singer himself. Sometimes he and Niall would just sit in silence, trying to let it all sink in. He was what he had always dreamed of being, someone who could change the world and have fun doing it.

  
    But Harry missed his brothers. He missed the way Marcel would run into his room when he found an interesting article for debate, or the way Eddie’s stereo would fill the entire house with classic rock. He missed the drives he and Toby would go on after one of Toby’s games and go over every detail. The last time he was home though, Toby would barely look at him and Eddie just sat in the corner coming off of his high. Marcel had cooped himself up in his room, studying or hiding. The boys were just planets floating on completely different orbits, never matching up like they used to. Harry knew they all sort of resented him for leaving, and just the thought of it made him feel heavy inside. All three of the other boys had told him they wished they could be their own person at one time or another, instead of having to be associated with someone else. But Harry loved being a quad, he thrived from it. He never felt alone when he was at home, because he knew he had at least one person to talk to at any given time. They were all so close when they were younger, always sort of completing each other with their strengths. Marcel was crazy intelligent, but Eddie was clever while Toby was brave and heroic. Harry was the creative one he supposed. If he hadn’t fallen in love with music, he would have been a writer.

  
   The thing was, Harry didn’t think he was very interesting. He felt like he was constantly living someone else’s life. His songs were about his brothers. He couldn’t go anywhere without his best friend or his girlfriend. He felt like a reflection of the people around him, never really his own person. Harry almost felt guilty for being famous, while his fascinating brothers were stuck at home, finishing high school without him. Harry was just a writer, a narrator to live far more interesting than his.

  
     He was still deep in thought when Lexi touched his shoulder. “So are you excited to see them again?” she asked softly as her fingers linked with his. Harry let all the negative thoughts leave his mind as he looked into her big blue eyes. She was his anchor, always sensing when he let his thoughts get the best of him. Lexi Ward was a songwriter from America and he had met her at a writing session right after he had arrived in LA for the first time. She had wowed him with her confidence and tendency to make everyone around her feel loved. They had clicked instantly and Harry had never felt more complete. Niall always joked that they had been an old married couple from the moment they had met and Harry couldn’t agree more. Lexi always knows how hes feeling and always knows how to make him feel better.

  
    “Yeah, it’s been too long.” He responded as he smiled his wide dimply smile. Lexi smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder . Harry was going to bring the boys on his next trip out, no exceptions. They deserved it. Speaking of boys, “Is Niall on his plane yet?” he asked as Lexi rolled her eyes.

   
  “I’ll check” she said, unlocking her phone and opening Twitter. Unlike Harry, Niall had melded into the life of fame seamlessly. He was friendly and charismatic , making friend left and right. One of those friends, Demi Lovato, was having a concert the night before so Niall had wanted to stay behind and support her before taking the afternoon flight out of LA today. Lexi chuckled as she read “Yep hes on his way, five exclamation points. Can’t wait to be home with two exclamation points. That’s the craic”

  
  Harry just shook his head and relaxed against the stiff airplane seat “Typical. Hope he comes to visit Mum though, she will be devastated if he doesn’t”. Lexi sighed in response, closing her eyes. Harry waited until she was fully asleep before pulling out his notebook and began to write.

  
8888

  
   After several more hours, Harry and Lexi were in a taxi, speeding through the streets of Holmes Chapel. Harry could see Ed’s record shop and a few blocks down, Teasdale’s. The streets were fairly empty for a late Saturday afternoon. Soon, Harry could see his house in the distance and he could barely contain his excitement. The taxi passed the Tomlinson’s and then they were there. Harry quickly hopped out of the car as the front door opened and Marcel ran out, his glasses a little askew. The two brothers embraced, and Marcel pulled away, his wide dimply smile mirroring Harry’s own.

  
   “Harry! I’m so glad you’re home! So much has happened and there is so much to tell!” he exclaimed as he hugged Harry tightly. Harry could smell the familiar scent of the heavy gel Marcel put in his hair, and it oddly comforted him. Reminded him that he was home.

  
   He looked up to see Eddie leaning against the doorframe, smirking in his catlike manner. “Hey Ed! Come give me a hug too, or are you too cool for that?” Harry teased and Eddie rolled his eyes, pushing off the frame and gliding forward. His hug was much shorter than Marcel’s but no less welcoming.

  
    “Good to see ya bro.” Eddie said and smiled. He was free of the haze Harry was used to seeing him in, and his eyes were focused and sharp. His unruly hair had actually been combed and washed, so his red streak gleamed brightly in the late afternoon sunlight, and his shirt was unwrinkled. Eddie looked happy, which was rare nowadays. Harry swelled with happiness as Lexi walked out of the taxi and stood beside him, exchanging hellos with both boys.

  
  “So did you get laid or what, Edward? I haven’t seen you looking this clean in a while.” Harry said jokingly and Eddie chuckled

  
  “Nah, I haven’t but Marce might soon” he replied and Marcel blushed a bright red and glared at Eddie.

  
   Harry laughed, “Oh so Marcel is finally putting the moves on He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named then?” Marcel had spent many an email to Harry describing how handsome Louis was, how talented Louis was, how Louis could shave all his hair off and Marcel would still love him,etc.  
“I hate both of you just so you know” Marcel muttered, but still had a friendly gleam in his eye. “But Louis and I have been spending time together as friends recently” he blushed.

    Eddie laughed loudly, “That’s the understatement of the century. Seriously, mate it’s like a constant ‘Well Marcel and I are actually going to the comic store’ or  ’Isn’t Louis just like, the bestest ever?”’ he mocked, until Marcel punched him in the shoulderwith Harry looking on in awe. Harry hadn’t seen them act this civil in years.  Eddie and Marcel were acting so easily around each other, like they had been best friends forever.  Lexi touched his arm and he turned to see her smiling at him. She had noticed the change too.

     Marcel and Eddie continued to banter until Anne made her way out of the house, her brown hair pulled back out of her face and a smile crossing her face. She embraced Harry in a tight hug “I missed you sweetheart”  she said, touching his face. She turned towards Marcel and Eddie and put her hand on her hip. “C’mon boys, help your brother and his lovely girlfriend with their bags, don’t just stand there like a couple of bumbling idiots”

   The boys looked to their mother and nodded in sync, to which Harry had to suppress a laugh. The boys broke up the greeting party and proceeded to haul the bags into the house and up the stairs to Harry’s room

 “Not much has changed since you left, Mum doesn’t like coming in here. She misses you too much” Eddie said as he carelessly threw the bags onto Harry’s blue comforter. Harry glared at him, to which Eddie replied with a shrug.

   “That makes me feel wonderful, Ed. Thanks for bringing that up”

  Eddie smirked “What are brothers for, bud?” he sat on the end of Harry’s bed and began to help Lexi unpack and Harry just looked around. Eddie was right, not much had changed. His vintage concert posters 

posters were still hung on the walls and his first guitar sat on its stand in the corner. Polaroids covered the west wall, depicting several scenes. There was Toby’s first high school lacrosse game, Eddie at the tattoo parlor for his first tattoo, a party that Harry doesn’t quite recall, Zayn’s first gig at the music store, Niall and Harry at their label signing. So many memories that Harry had always wanted to capture. He had forgotten his camera on his second trip to LA and just sort of stopped taking pictures. He regrets that now.

    “Hey babe, it would be nice if you helped out” Lexi said sassily, snapping Harry out of his reverie.  Eddie sniggered and pulled a mesh shirt out of Harry’s suitcase.

    “Dude what the fuck is this?” he inquired and Harry glared.

 “For your information I wore that to a fashion show last month, its very high fashion.” Harry sniffed and Lexi giggled. “What?”

   “Nothing babe, I think that is mine though.” She replied and  Harry rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Eddie if you’re just gonna laugh at my clothing, then you can leave” Harry stuck his tongue out to which Eddie replied with his own pierced version. This time it was Lexi who rolled her eyes.

  “I’m still getting used to the one, I have no idea how I’m supposed to deal with four of you for the next five days” she said sarcastically

   To which Eddie replied “I like you” and the three settled into a comfortable silence, unpacking and folding and putting away clothes and other items until Marcel knocked on the doorframe

    “Hey guys, dinner is almost done and mum wants you to come help set up” he said in that polite way of his

   Lexi let out a happy squeal “Oh thank God! I’m starving” and walked out and down the stairs. Harry could smell the familiar scents of a home cooked meal. Anne immediately had work for all four of them and Harry reveled in the bustle of the dinner preparation. Marcel was setting the silverware while Eddie was spooning the chicken and rice into bowls. Lexi was filling the glasses with ice and water and Toby was-

  Where was Toby?

  Harry then realized that Toby had been MIA since he had gotten home. This concerned Harry because even though Toby had the busiest schedule of them all, he never missed family dinner.

  This obviously wasn’t bothering the rest of the family, who looked as calm and as happy as ever. Even Eddie looked slightly interested in what was going on. The commotion died down as everyone settled down to eat.

  Harry still felt uncomfortable, “Wheres Toby?” he decided to ask. Marcel and Eddie looked at each other and shrugged.

  “He’s been acting weird since last night, I don’t think his date with Gracie went very well” Eddie answered offhandedly before shoving a bite of rice into his mouth

   Anne glared at him before adding “I heard him get up pretty early this morning and leave. He’s probably still at the footie field, I know he had a match this afternoon. Harry nodded and continued to eat. It was still weird. Something had to be wrong, Harry knew Toby too well. Lexi and Anne shared funny stories and Marcel and Eddie bantered on and off, but Harry couldn’t concentrate.

   After dinner was over, Anne and Lexi retreated to the kitchen to start cleaning up while the boys cleared the table. Harry leaned over to Eddie, “I think I’m going to sneak out and find Toby”

   Eddie nodded; he had sensed the difference too. “Dear Harry, barely been home two hours and already he’s slacking off on his chores” he teased as he dug the keys to the Mustang out of his heans pocket and handing them over. Harry shrugged his coat on and walked out into the cool September air. He unlocked the rickety old Mustang and slid in.

    The thing was a mess with papers and candy wrappers strewn across the floor and the smell of cigarettes penetrated the air. In contrast, the cds were neatly organized and labeled in the visor pocket. Eddie sure had his priorities straight. Harry smiled to himself and started the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

   The school was only a few blocks away so it didn’t take long before Harry saw a tall figure running up and down the field and kicking the ball straight into the net. Harry parked next to the truck and got out. It was dark outside and the field lights had been turned on, so he could see Toby clearly. He walked through the gate and up to the bleachers and sat down. Toby hadn’t noticed him come in, but he was zoned in on the play. His short curls clung to his forehead as he dribbled down the field then sending the ball sailing, before retrieving it and repeating. Toby was a perfectionist. It wasn’t odd for him to run plays several times. Toby liked predictability and precision. Harry just watched him run the play, each time more precise than the time before. This went on for about five minutes until Harry realized that Toby would probably be here all night if he didn’t do something. Harry took off his jacked and walked onto the field. He waited until Toby’s back was turned before positioning himself in front of the goal

     Toby turned around and dribbled the ball and sending it sailing right into Harry’s hands, knocking the wind out of him a little. “Hey Tobs” Harry said a little breathlessly.

  Toby just stared at him in surprise, his chest heaving as he came down from the adrenaline high.  “I  uh forgot you were coming home tonight” he responded, wiping the sweat from his brow.

      Harry set the ball on the ground “You also forgot what time dinner was” Toby’s eyes furrowed in confusion. “It’s almost nine, Toby.”

   Toby took in a sharp breath, “I had no idea” he whispered obviously trying to think back on the day. “I must have been practicing for five hours.”

    Harry plopped down on the grass “Toby, what is going on? You seem really out of it.” Toby rubbed his face, still somewhere else. “Did  you have a bad game today?”

   “No, just um a lot on my mind I guess” he let out a weak chuckle. He pulled a piece of grass and twirled it between his fingers “About the future and stuff, but you wouldn’t know about that would you? Being a fucking seventeen year old millionaire and all.” His face hardened as he spat out the last bit. Harry didn’t quite know how to respond to that so he just stayed silent. Toby was right, he had it easy. “You don’t realize how lucky you are Harry” he whispered, the blade of grass falling between his fingers. “You have everything figured out, you have a stable job, friends all around you. Not to mention your fans. And an amazing talent.” Harry noticed a tear fall onto Toby’s hands but still didn’t say a word. It honestly scared the fuck out of Harry. Toby never cried, he was always so cool and collected. “All I have is a rundown truck and a mediocre high school career” the tears were falling freely now, “and I am just so jealous of you because everything about my life is uncertain. I don’t even know if I’ll get into college”

     Toby wiped the tears from his face and laughed humorlessly. “And now im a crying seventeen year old boy, nothing gets quite more pathetic than that” he took a few more deep breaths and the crying subsided. Toby had never shared so much with Harry in one sitting  before. He was always so reserved and Harry didn’t quite know what to do with a sobbing, sniffling version of his even tempered brother. Ever since Harry got home, its been like he was in the fucking Twilight Zone. Marcel was confident, Eddie was kind, and now Toby was a red-eyed mess.

    He took a deep breath before beginning, “Toby, I may be famous, and I may be far away, but I am always here for you when you want to talk. Do you understand?” Harry said firmly to which Toby replied with a nod. “Now can you please go back to normal? This whole crying thing is really weirding me out” he teased and Toby punched him in the arm. They laughed identically and sat in the silence for a while in the soft green grass

   “I need to tell you something then” Toby said , almost so softly that Harry almost couldn’t hear him. Harry just nodded and Toby took a deep breath. “Gracie is pregnant, Harry.” Harry sat up a little bit straighter and stared into his brother’s identical green eyes, seeing the emotions that churned there. He wasn’t expecting that. Well, he didn’t know what he was expecting, so he did what any normal person would do in that situation. He laughed, and Toby then glared at him until he felt guilt climb up his throat. Holy fuck. It was true.

     “It’s not funny” Toby muttered, “I know I can do it and I will do anything to support Gracie, but jeez Harry, I can’t seem to wrap my mind around it. I have been thinking about it all day and it almost doesn’t seem real. I’m going to be a father” the words sounded uncomfortable coming out of his mouth and Harry just sat, silent once again.  He couldn’t imagine what Toby was going through. Toby had always been the sensible one , the one who always knew what to do. Then life went and threw him the biggest curveball ever and now he was falling apart. And Harry couldn’t be here to help. Because he was away. 

    Harry clasped a hand on Toby’s shoulder and looked him the eye “Hey bud, its going to be okay, really. We are all here to help. Me and Ed and Marce. You know we will. And of course Mum, who will flip shit when you tell her, will help in any way she can. You aren’t alone. If you need money,-“

   This was obviously the wrong thing to say because Toby stood up and towered over Harry, his eyes darkening. “I don’t need your fucking money Harry.” He said lowly, dangerously. “I’m already humiliated enough as it is. I don’t  need superstar Harry fucking Styles to support me. I will raise my baby by myself.” He grabbed the ball and started walking away “Now will you please let me practice and get the fuck off my field?”

    Harry just looked at him in shock, but nodded and stood up brushing the grass off of his jeans. He walked out of the gate and got in the Mustang. He felt hurt and confused but not nearly as much as what Toby must be feeling. Harry sighed. Harry was going to help Toby whether he liked it or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is next!


	7. Eddie has a long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has to deal with drama all day. And Zayn is there to make it a little bit better. Because hes Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys noticed, I have set a chapter limit on NIMHH and we are 1/5 of the way through! Thanks for all being totally awesome! and i have made some character edits to Eddie. He is now asexual, so i have erased the bit about Flack at the beginning! Hope its not too confusing :)

Eddie woke up on Monday morning with a new refreshed feeling. The weekend had been pretty uneventful, despite Harry coming home. Eddie had been clean for four days now and it wasn’t a bad feeling. He felt sharp and aware, even though it was still early enough to be dark outside. Eddie always woke up before the rest of the house, but he had never quite figured out why. He liked the quietness, he guessed.  It was perfect for concentrating on his art. For the past couple of days, he had been working on a sketch for Harry. It was a picture of the boys, all standing next to each other and smiling almost identical smiles. Eddie pulled out his sketchbook from under the bed and flipped to it. Marcel was completely done, wearing a plaid button down and Harry was almost finished save for his tattoos. Eddie began filling in the sparrows on Harry’s chest, peeking out of a black button down. His art relaxed him and he snuggled further into his sheets while he finished Harry up.

    He worked on the picture for about an hour and was just finishing his own red streaked hair when he heard Toby’s alarm go off and the door open. Eddie had wanted to get to the bottom of Toby’s foul mood before they went off to school, so he hopped off his bed and followed Toby down the stairs. Toby was sleepily grabbing one of his protein bars and a banana when Eddie slid onto the bar stool.

  “Hey Tobs” he said, grabbing a banana for himself. “So I wanted to ask you something.”

 Toby looked annoyed “What do you want Eddie?” he sighed

  Eddie smiled, “I was just wondering why you’ve so dicky lately”

Toby just glared and pushed past him, bounding up the stairs. Okay well that obviously didn’t work. Toby would tell him in due time he guessed. Or maybe not, but whatever. Eddie slid off the stool and made himself a bowl of breakfast and worked on his picture. By the time he finished, Marcel was already up and Anne was heading down the stairs in her grey business suit.

   Anne was a defense attorney and Eddie new she had a big trial in Manchester so she would be gone for the next couple of days. “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone, you hear me?” She said as she grabbed the keys

   “Sure Mum” Eddie replied.

  “I’m serious Edward.” She said before giving him a kiss. “No police this time please?”

   “Okay!” He chuckled as she walked out the door. He got up and washed out his bowl before going upstairs to take a shower. Ever since Harry left, Eddie had enjoyed having the joint bathroom all to himself. Of course Harry was still asleep so he snuck in and turned the water on. He had just pulled his tshirt off when a very sleepy looking Lexi stumbled in through the opposite door, dressed in an oversized tshirt. She seemed to not have noticed Eddie standing there because she just went about her business, brushing her teeth and such until Eddie decided to say something

    “Hey babe, just an FYI. Knocking is always good” he said smoothly as she jumped and looked at his shirtless form

   “Shit I’m so sorry!” she said her eyes wide and she ran back into Harry’s room shutting the door behind her.  Eddie just rolled his eyes and got in the shower.

After he was done, he went back into his room and pulled on black skinny jeans and a black tshirt, showing off his heavily tattooed arms. He styled his hair into a slight quiff so it was out of his face and his red streak was easily visible.  By this time, it was about time for Eddie to go pick up Louis, so he walked across the hallway and knocked on Marcel’s door.

   “C’mon, Marce we need to go get Lou” he called and Marcel’s door swung open almost immediately, revealing Marcel with a red sweater vest and khaki trousers and..fluffy hair. It still had a small amount of gel to tame the top, but it was soft and curled at the ends. He must have noticed Eddie staring because he smoothed it self-consciously.

   “I uh just wanted to try something  a little different today” he muttered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

   Eddie just shook his head “Whatever I don’t care, we need to go get your boyfriend” Marcel blushed and shoved Eddie aside, bounding down the stairs.

   Eddie grabbed the keys to the Mustang and unlocked the car so Marcel could slide into the backseat.

“Uh Ed?” Marcel asked as they pulled out of the driveway. Eddie let out a questioning ‘huh’ and Marcel continued “Does my hair really look okay?” he asked and Eddie rolled his eyes

  “It looks fine, Marce” he replied and they pulled up to Louis’ house and Eddie honked the horn. Louis ran out in a tight black button up and red jeans, his now purple fringe peeking out of his beanie. Louis smiled brightly as  he walked down the porch steps and got into the car.

     “Hi Lou!” Marcel called, his voice a little higher than usual. Eddie smirked, his brother really needed to get a grip.

    “Hey Marce did you read the newest issue of – OH MY GOD YOUR HAIR” Louis yelled as he turned to stare at Marcel. Marcel, naturally looked flustered and like he was about to cry. Louis seemed to regain his composure and said, a little bit quieter than God, “Where’s the gel?”

    “I wanted to try something new, I guess”   Marcel peeked up from under his eyelashes, “Does it look okay?” he asked like a small child. Eddie suppressed a groan. How are these two the  people he spends all of his time with?  Fucking idiots.

    Louis looked a little confused and his brow furrowed. “Uh yeah it’s uh it looks good Marce” Louis responded turning back to the front. Eddie suppressed a giggle as Louis and Marcel rode out the rest of the ride in silence.

    

     Once they parked in the parking lot, Marcel slid out of the car fairly quickly and ran towards Liam who was walking into the English building. Louis tried to do the same but Eddie grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

  “Oh no not you. You get to talk to me.” Eddie chuckled and Louis gave him a sheepish look. “What the hell was that.”

   Louis crinkled his head in confusion and looked down at his hands , “I don’t fucking know Ed, I guess I liked him better with his hair back?” he replied, seeming not to believe his own words.

    Eddie shrugged, “He was trying to impress you bro” Louis looked up at him in surprise. Well okay then. “You know how he is Tommo, he’s ridiculously in love with you.”

     Louis laughed and shook his head “Nah, he doesn’t like me like that. We’re just friends Ed.” Eddie just stared at Louis. Just friends? Was he really that thick? But Louis looked serious, with an almost sad look crossing his features making him look like a tattoo covered puppy. He pulled his beanie further down over his fringe.

    “You’re fucking kidding me right?” Eddie asked incredulously. “The kid is in love with you, Louis. Sorta always has been.”

    A million emotions seemed to cross Louis’ face at once. “No, he’s not” he said much louder than Eddie was expecting, “People don’t fall in love with me Ed. I’m not that person for Marcel.” He opened the door and called over his shoulder, “See ya later Ed.” before walking towards the science building.

  Eddie was confused. Louis looked so sad, and obviously didn’t believe him. But that made no sense. Louis had always known hadn’t he? The sinking feeling was crawling back into his stomach and Eddie needed a smoke. Eddie hated seeing people unhappy. It was the worst feeling in the world to him. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Zayn

 Hey, meet behind the center in 10?

Zayn replied almost immediately

Yeah see you there

   Eddie grabbed his bag and got out of the car and walked towards the aquatic center, just as the bell rang for class. He could hear the doors shutting and people’s conversations dying off and then the campus was silent. The silence wasn’t comfortable though. Eddie felt alone and the heavy feeling got worse. He picked up the pace until he was basically sprinting towards the building. Zayn was already there, sitting against his backpack and lighting a cigarette.

   Thank God, Eddie said as he sat down next to Zayn. Zayn just looked at him and held out the box so Eddie could grab a cig and tossed him the lighter. This is why Eddie liked Zayn, not because of the cigarettes and the occasional blunt, but because Zayn never said much.

   “So what was it this time?” Zayn asked, taking a puff. Scratch that. Zayn talked too much.

 Eddie shrugged, “Louis was being an idiot, as per usual”

“Marcel?”

 “How’d ya guess?” Eddie said and lit his cigarette, “I mean, they’ve been in love with each other for so long, I just don’t understand” Eddie muttered, “Louis says people don’t fall in love with him, which is such a load of bull, isn’t it?”

  Zayn shrugged, but got that fatherly look in his eyes he gets whenever Eddie was being thick, “I think Louis isn’t the kind of person who handles sleeping around very well. I think his fling with Sam sort of changed his perception of self worth ya know.” Zayn’s eyes hardened “Why he ever hung out with that bastard is beyond me” he took another puff of his cigarette.

  Damn Zayn being all Zayn-like. He was right of course. They sat in silence after that, the knot unraveling slowly with each puff.

 “So how’s Liam?” Eddie asked after awhile. Zayn coughed on the puff he had just breathed in and flushed red

“He’s uh, he’s fine.” He said after gaining his composure, “Joined the footie team and looks fucking amazing in his jersey as expected.”

  Eddie laughed, “So when you gonna tell him you want his hot, nerdy body?”

  Zayn glared “I have a plan Styles. Don’t ever doubt my seductive power”

 Eddie snickered “Seductive power, right” He settled against the brick wall and closed his eyes. “So Harry’s back for like two weeks or something”

  Zayn perked up “Really? That’s awesome! Tell him to come by the shop sometime. I miss the kid”

“You mean you miss his manual labor for minimum wage”

 Zayn punched Eddie in the arm “Wanker, I got Liam for that now” his brow furrowed, “What about Horan?”

  “He got in late last night” Eddie replied, reading Zayn’s expression, “It was almost two years ago, don’t worry about it.

    “Speaking of that”, Eddie added, “Are you sure that Liam is really gay though? Just to avoid a repeat of last time”

  Zayn chuckled, “Oh he’s totally into guys. I saw him ogling the new Justin Bieber cutout at the shop yesterday”  he leaned into the wall, “I’m just waiting for the perfect moment”

  “Oh well aren’t we romantic!” Eddie sniggered and Zayn shot him a glare. They continued to sit in comfortable silence as they smoked. The bell rang and kids flowed out of the doors. Eddie sighed and grabbed his bag and Zayn followed. They headed off to the Math building.  They saw Marcel as they walked, who quickly stopped them and glared at Eddie.

  “You better not be high, Edward or I swear to God-“

Eddie cut him off, “It wasn’t weed Marce, just a cig alright?” Marcel just sighed and nodded.

.  He wouldn’t get high, not when he and Marcel were just getting along again.  Marcel gave him one more stern look and walked back down the hall.

  “Are you going clean or what?” Zayn asked as they walked down the hallway.

  Eddie sighed as they walked into the classroom, “Yeah I guess. Just trying out the clean life” Zayn laughed just as the bell rang.

888888

  Louis caught up with Eddie just as he was heading back to the aquatic center for lunch

 “Hey Ed! Ed!” he called as he ran to catch up

“Hey Lou” Eddie said as they walked, matching step

 Louis smiled at him, “Just wanted to apologize for being such a dickhead earlier dunno what came over me”

  Eddie looked at the shorter boy and sighed, he couldn’t really be mad at him forever. “Yeah its fine.” They walked as Louis talked about he and Marcel’s trip to Sheeran’s on Sunday, which Eddie found painfully boring but Louis seemed excited about it, so he tolerated it. Zayn and Michael were already there as well as an almost sickenly  cheery Liam. He was setting out his salad and water bottle on his jacket that he seemed to have laid out. Zayn watched on with soft adoring eyes and Michael, as usual, was too chill to care.

  “Hello!” Liam called brightly. Eddie didn’t know whether to laugh or throw up, the kid was a fuckin ray of sunshine.

   “Uh hi, Liam” Louis said as he sat down, giving Zayn a pointed look.

  “I wanted to hang out with Zayn for lunch, but he said he already had plans with you here so I asked if I could come I hope you don’t mind.” Liam continued, taking a bite of his salad.

   Eddie plopped down next to Louis, “Do you know where Marce is by any chance?”

 Liam nodded “Yeah he’s actually supposed to meet us here” Eddie shrugged and grabbed one of the sodas Michael had brought, popping the tab. Marcel came running up not two minutes later, huffing and wheezing from the jog up. Eddie tossed him his inhaler. The kid was ridiculously out of shape.

  “Hey guys, sorry I’m late, had a meeting with the Creative Writing club” He said as he nestled himself between Louis and Eddie. His hair had become even more unruly on account of the wind and Louis definitely took notice.  Marcel grabbed his bag and pulled out three sandwiches, handing one to Eddie and one to Louis who was still staring like a fucking idiot. “I knew you guys hadn’t packed a lunch, so I just thought-“

   “Thanks Marce,” Louis cut in, putting his hand over Marcel’s, who visibly relaxed. The dumbasses were so in love, it made Eddie want to barf but like in a good way.  But Louis noticed what he was doing and dropped his hand. Zayn looked at Eddie and raised his eyebrows in an “I told you so” sort of way

All six boys just sort of sat in silence for awhile, with pointed glances shooting across the circle at regular intervals. Why couldn’t Eddie have normal friends? Why did drama have to seep into every facet of his life? This is why he didn’t involve himself romantically with anyone ever. It was much easier that way.

   “So how is everyone liking their classes? I mean its our senior year! Isn’t that exciting?” Liam spoke up, obviously uncomfortable in the silence. “Zayn! You go first!”

    Zayn looked up from his bag of chips, “Uh swimming as usual” he answered with a shrug

 Eddie was thoroughly enjoying the uncomfortableness. “That’s hardly a class Zaynie” he said taking a bite of his sandwich “What about Psych? You said you liked that one” Liam gave him a grateful look while Zayn’s was much less friendly.

   “Uh yeah, Psych then” Zayn muttered

Liam seemed satisfied with that answer. “Louis! Your turn!”

   Louis smiled at him “Always drama!” he said cheerfully and Marcel smiled slightly at his change of mood.

   “Good one!” Liam cheered and the mood lightened despite the ridiculousness of the game. Marcel and Louis began a heated argument on whether Thor or Loki was more powerful and Zayn was sketching a picture for Liam who every once in awhile would get excited and point out whatever Zayn was drawing. Michael fiddled with his fringe, asking Eddie what color he should dye it next.

   Eddie was in a pleasant mood now and he ate his sandwich in good company until Perrie and Eleanor came running around the corner and stopped at the boys.

   “Oh good there you are! We have to tell you something important!” Perrie exclaimed, nearly bursting with excitement. Zayn sighed and waved his hand, telling her to continue.

    “Well I don’t know if the other Styles boys know this already or not, but Gracie got sick in the middle of lunch. Rumor is she’s knocked up!”

   Marcel stood up quickly, “What?” he said a little too loudly. Eddie stood up with him and walked towards Perrie, getting dangerously close to her face.

“I swear to God Edwards if you are joking about this, I will find you” He said menacingly and Zayn had to pull him back because the girl looked like she was going to cry.

    “No I swear Ed, she told Dani this morning and apparently Toby already knows” Eddie backed away and looked at Marcel who had flushed an angry red.

  And with that, lunch was ruined for the second time since school started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcel is next and maybe stuff will happen, and maybe not ;)


	8. Marcel Doesn't Know Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel get enlightened in the ways of British 90's grunge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading!

So a trio of grumpy teenagers piled into the Mustang after school. Marcel had this weird feeling like a cross between sympathy and anger. Toby was going to be a father, like how the hell did that happen? Marcel totally thought that Eddie was gonna be the guy to knock someone up, but never Toby. Toby was too…driven.

   “I’m gonna kill him.” Eddie muttered as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Marcel glared at his brother through the rearview mirror.

   “No you won’t. Hes probably already beating himself up enough as it is.” He said sternly and Eddie’s eyes softened. Louis glanced at Marcel and nodded

  “Marcie’s right. Toby is gonna need all of the help he can get” he affirmed and Marcel smiled.

   Eddie’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “That’s probably what he and Harry got in a fight about on Saturday” Harry. Thank God he was home, Marcel thought. He was the only one that could ever really get Toby to open up about anything. For the first time, Marcel was actually thankful for Toby’s timing. Except for…

   “Oh God” Marcel muttered.

Eddie looked at him curiously,” What?”

   Marcel looked at him mischievously “You might not kill him, but Mum’s gonna totally annihilate him”

  Louis tried to suppress a giggle and Eddie chuckled “Truer words, dear Marce”

88888

Sure enough, Marcel was studying in his room when he heard it. Or rather, her.

  “A BABY? Tobias Xavier Styles are you fucking kidding me? Like we don’t have enough attention in this town!” Marcel could hear the tinned audio of a very disgruntled version of his mother. He snuck down the stairs to see Toby and Harry sitting on the barstools, the computer on the counter between them. Toby looked like he was about to cry and Harry had his hand on his shoulder. Anne’s eyes were soft now as she watched Toby curl into himself like a small child.  “Well, there’s nothing to be done now I  guess” she said a little bit quieter.

    Marcel felt awful for his brother, but he just couldn’t think of anything to say so he turned back up the stairs. He went back into his room and pulled out his calculus notebook and tried out a few problems. “God why did I sign up for this?” he muttered as he set his pencil down and just laid back, staring at the ceiling. His phone buzzed then and a smile stretched across his face when he saw it was from Louis.

**Hey so I have decided that we need to start a band and call it Marcie Marce and the Punky Punk ;P –Lou**

Marcel just shook his head and replied

**That’s awful Louis. Goes straight to the never-mention pile :P- Marce**

**Sad :(** **So how’s everyone holding up over there?-Lou**

Marcel frowned and tapped out

**Horrible. Toby’s currently being put through the ringer**

His phone buzzed again

**That sure sucky sucks. You wanna hang out?- Lou**

Marcel smiled. Just him and Louis, hanging out. That hadn’t really happened before, except for when Louis came over during his concussion, but that didn’t really count. He refrained from just typing “HELL YAH” and went with the much safer alternative of “Yeah sure :)”

**Be there in 2-Lou**

Marcel hopped out of bed and examined himself in the mirror. He didn’t look awful, but he was just wearing his at-home Oxford sweatpants and a white tshirt. He sighed and grabbed his sneakers and sslid them on before walking across the hallway and knocking on Eddie’s door. The identical boy was sitting on his bed and reading.

  “Hey Ed, I’m going out for a little while”

Eddie didn’t look up,, but his face twitched into a smile. “Have fun, twink”

Marcel rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs where Toby and Harry were talking in hushed voices “Um, I’ll be back in a little bit”

Harry looked up and smiled acknowledging him, looking back to Toby. Marcel opened the door and walked out . It was a chilly night for September, making Marcel wish he had a coat. He saw Louis walking across the street from his house, his hands shoved in his red jeans. He met Marcel’s gaze and smiled brightly. The happy pull in Marcel’s heart almost toppled him over. Before they had reconnected, Marcel had a Gatsby-esque attraction to Louis, obsessed with the idea of them together. Now when he saw Louis the feeling was more potent. Real. His heart would thump happily against his chest and a smile never left his face. Geez he had it bad.

   “Marcie! Hey!” Louis called into the dusky night and Marcel hopped down the porch steps and met him in the lawn.

“Hey Lou” he responded and resisted the urge to touch Louis’ purple streak that had fallen in his face.

Louis took in Marcel’s outfit “You look different” he said, tugging at Marcel’s shirt sleeve, sending tingles up his spine.

  Marcel raised his eyebrows, “Well I can’t wear the sweater vest all the time” he responded cheekily. Louis shrugged

“I like it” he said matter of factly and gestured behind him “Wanna get out of here?” Marcel nodded and they walked towards Louis’ house, Louis asking Marcel about his favorite book and his favorite color and such. By the time they had gotten to Louis’ car, Marcel felt like he had just went through a round of twenty questions and failed. But Louis was cheerful as he unlocked his car and slid into the drive r seat .

  “I thought we could go to Zayn’s and hang out for a bit. Sheeran’s playing and Eddie told me you liked him. Is that okay?” Louis asked, looking at Marcel. Was he nervous? The swelling affection was in Marcel’s throat now.

   “Yeah sounds perfect” Marcel said with a smile and Louis grinned back.

8888

 Zayn’s shop was pretty empty for a Sheeran night. Ed was tuning his guitar in the corner while El and Perrie were lounging on the couch, sipping Starbucks and chattering. Other than that, it was just Zayn and Liam who were working.

   Malik’s Music had a relaxing, homey vibe to it. Several thrift shop couches and armchairs were pushed around the small makeshift stage on the left side of the shop while all the merchandise resided on the right side. Zayn’s grandparents owned it, but ever since his grandpa had passed away, Zayn had been running it. He had willingly moved from his mum’s house across town to his grandma’s apartment above the shop when he was just fifteen. He had a knack for the business and was the one who came up with the nightly open mics two years ago and the shop was better off than it ever had been before. Zayn never saw most of it, he sent the bulk to his grandma’s savings and a small portion to his mom to help with the younger Maliks. Marcel had always sort of been in awe of the boy.

   “Hey Lou, Marce” Zayn called from behind the counter. Liam was in the far back, restocking the New Arrivals display, Zayn had given him a part time job not too long ago. Liam was saving up for college and other things. Zayn made him do most of the grunt work, but Liam was hardly complaining. He was humming along to the overhead music, a soft smile crossing his lips.

   “Hey Z. Not very busy tonight is it?” Louis observed, sliding onto the main counter, garnering a glare from Zayn who finished some paperwork before responding.

   “Nah, not really. It’s a Monday night though so I guess it is to be suspected.”

 Marcel heard a gasp from behind him which meant that Liam had finally realized that he was there. He hopped up, jogging towards the three boys.

  “Hey Marcie! Fancy seeing you here!” he slid on the counter next to Louis, causing Zayn to stiffen.  Marcel chuckled. Those two were exactly like an old married couple. 

   The boys lounged around until Sheeran was ready to start his set.

“Uh hello, thank you all for coming.” He said modestly, earning a whoop from Perrie, “I’m gonna start with Firefly” he began to strum the guitar strings. Oh geez this was Marcel’s favorite. It was so cute and romantic. He struggled not to look over at Louis, so he settled on watching Sheeran’s fingers glide over the guitar strings expertly.  He was bouncing his head gently when he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

“It’s good innit?” Louis whispered as his hand brushed against Marcel’s , making him flush. Get a grip Styles, he scolded himself as Louis smiled up at him.

    “Uh yeah, it’s wonderful” Marcel stuttered out, naturally sounding like an idiot. He looked back at Zayn and Liam who were talking to each other almost silently. Zayn had his genuine smile on, the one that made his eyes crinkle at the sides and Liam was trying not to giggle. Marcel felt a swell of almost pride for his two friends, because God knows they’ve been making googly eyes at each other forever.

   Then the door chimed and the crinkly smile was gone. That was because a clean-shaven, older version of Niall Horan had just walked into the shop. His hair was shorter and quiffed out of his face which  was flushed and happy, like he had practically bounced all the way from LA.

 “ Hiya guys!” he said cheerfully as Liam hopped off the counter and gave Niall a big hug. Niall laughed and patted him on the back, “Missed you too Payno.” Zayn’s face fell even more. Niall’s eyes fell on Marcel.

   “Baby Styles! How are ya?” Niall scruffed up Marcel’s hair and Marcel groaned, embarrassed.

  “I’m not the baby Ni” he muttered.

 “Yeah okay whatever you say Marce, everyone is always worryin about ya too much” Niall responded as he looked around the store. “the store looks even better since the last time I saw it, Zaynie” he smiled at Zayn, whose face remained hard.

  He stiffened and his brown eyes ran cold “Uh thanks Niall. “ he looked back down at his paper. Niall’s eyes lost a little bit of their light, Zayn’s aloofness throwing him off a little.

  Liam jumped in, immediately dissolving the tension with his cheerful personality. “So Ni, how’s being a big famous popstar going for ya?” he said sidling up to the blonde boy, but his eyes fixed on Zayn.

  Niall chuckled “Haha you know its pretty cool” and the two boys jumped into a conversation whole heartedly, Zayn looking more and more like a kicked puppy with each passing word.  Marcel felt Louis grab his hand and he pulled him towards the vinyl section. Marcel stumbled over his feet and Louis giggled, as the golden boy leaned against the display daintily.

   “So that was awkward huh?” Louis remarked, laughing softly.

Marcel shrugged as he tried to lean on the display next to him, “Yeah, but he’s Niall. He’ll win Zayn back over eventually.” He knocked over a few vinyls and groaned internall. Seriously, could his clumsiness not take a five minute break once and awhile? Louis, being perfectly smooth, gathered them all up and set them back on the display.

   “Careful, Marcel. Oasis is sacred” he said lightly as he held up a record. Marcel grinned and nodded, pretending he knew what that was.

   Louis of course caught his expression,” Don’t tell me you don’t know who Oasis is? Your brother is like their biggest fan”

  Marcel shrugged, “M’not really a music person Lou”

Louis just shook his head, “We’ll have to begin your music education as soon as possible Marcie. This is just unacceptable.” He grabbed the vinyl, “Starting with a vital part of British music history, the 90’s grunge supergoup Oasis and its opponent, Blur” he pulled out another one. He looked back up at Marcel, “I’m gonna get these for you” he stated and Marcel grabbed his hand

  “No, no you don’t have to do that Lou” he said desperately

 Louis just smiled and started walking back towards the counter, “Think of it as a public service, Marcel. I can’t just let you sit in musical ignorance your entire life” he slid his hand into Marcel’s and Marcel hoped that this was going to be a recurring gesture. Liam and Niall were still talking and laughing, with Zayn the grumpy cat behind the counter.

   “Hey Z, ring these up will you?” Louis asked as he set the vinyls on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

  Zayn’s mood lightened, probably because he didn’t have to pay attention to the happy duo anymore. He laughed as he rung up the two records. “Don’t you already have both of these?”

  Louis looked over at Marcel and winked, while Marcel died a little inside because wow was he beautiful when he did that. His palms got a little sweaty too.

   “Yeah I do, but Marcel has not had a proper music education.” He said as he handed Zayn the money. Zayn smirked and put them in a bag. Louis pulled Marcel towards the couch, hopefully not noticing the sweatiness.

888

Sheeran had just finished his set when Harry and Lexi walked in. Zayn pushed himself off of the couch and wrapped his arms around the boy, “Hazza! Good to see ya mate!” he said, much more welcoming than he had been with his bandmate. Marcel smiled at Harry, but Louis had laid his head on his lap and Marcel really, really did not want to move. Harry waggled his eyebrows and Lexi shoved him with a pointed look saying “Leave the boy alone” which Marcel was grateful for.

   “Good to see you guys!” Harry exclaimed as he plopped down on a nearby armchair. Lexi also swapped hellos before perching on the armrest next to him. “I’ve missed this place” he sighed leaning into the chair

  “I’ve missed you too bro, mostly just your manual labor but you too” Zayn quipped and everyone laughed.

   Louis sat up and leaned into Marcel’s side. “Shut up Z, you have Liam now” to which Zayn agreed and Harry started to ask Liam questions.  Marcel’s lap was warm where Louis’ head used to be and Marcel was tingling with contentment. Louis was perfect, he thought for the millionth time that day. Marcel loved his bright smile and his cleverness and his tenderness. He was so real now, not just an unattainable dream. Marcel could almost ki-

  “Marcel, you said you never heard Oasis before?” Harry exclaimed, obviously surprised.

 God Marcel hated scrutiny. “Uh no, I haven’t but Louis said they’re good.” He replied and Harry’s eyes grew wide.

  “Good? Good? Oasis only changed Brit grunge rock forever and led to the biggest fandom rivalry in British history!” Harry was getting really pumped up now. Everyone was looking on with amused eyes.

 “Told you” Louis whispered in Marcel’s ear. Harry continued to babble about Oasis for about five minutes before he caught Sheeran on his way out. Marcel and Louis stayed pressed together for another half hour before Louis’ lip brushed his ear again, “Wanna head out” he asked. Niall was heading out and it was about time for Zayn to close up, with Harry showing no intent of leaving.

  “Yeah sure” Marcel replied and Louis grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the worn couch. He grinned, but Louis never dropped his hand as they walked out to the car  in the cool September night. Louis had to let go of his hand to dig for his keys , finally finding them and unlocking the car.

  They drove down the street while one of Louis’ CDs played and Marcel sat with the bag of vinyls in his lap. Marcel didn’t know any of the words to the songs, but Louis was tapping on the steering wheel and humming along.

 “Uh thanks again for the CDs” Marcel said and Louis grinned fondly

 “Vinyls and of course, anytime.” Louis responded as they pulled into the neighborhood. He looked so calm and content around Marcel and it made Marcel ridiculously happy. His beanie was snug over his purple fringe and Marcel just wanted to touch him.

   “Thanks for the whole night actually.” Marcel added looking back down at his hands.

  Louis chuckled, “ You don’t have to thank me for everything. We’re friends right?” Friends. Not exactly what Marcel was looking for but it was good for now. Louis pulled into his driveway and looked at Marcel with his swirly, ocean foamy eyes. Marcel reached for the door handle but Louis stopped him “No, stay here with me for a bit.” Marcel held back a grin and Louis leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Do you remember that time you and me and the boys had that ice cream eating contest?”

   Marcel groaned and covered his eyes, “Oh geez, that was awful, the whole house was sick that night. I still can’t look at those chocolate fudge bars the same way.” He glanced at Louis, “Wasn’t that your idea?”

  Louis just shrugged, looking not unlike Peter Pan, “What were we? Like eight?” he mused happily.

  Marcel grinned, “Yeah, that’s about right” Louis eyes furrowed.

 “I kind of miss that, all of us together. I don’t even talk to Toby anymore”

Marcel chuckled, “Well I think that’s more him than you Lou”

  “Yeah, I guess.” Louis placed his hand on Marcel’s and smiled at him, “We’re good though right Marcie?”

  Marcel blushed hard, thanking God that it was dark outside. “I’d like to think so yes.” He responded softly

  “Good” Louis whispered and Marcel noticed how close he was. All he had to do was lean forward a bit and he would be kissing Louis Tomlinson. So he did, surprising himself and Louis. Louis let out a sound, but then relaxed into it, tangling his fingers in Marcel’s curls. His lips were so soft and it was happening and Louis was kissing Marcel back. Him.  Marcel could barely breathe because he was so happy. 

  But the Louis pushed him away. “Marce please stop.” He muttered with wide sympathetic eyes that made Marcel a little sick to his stomach. “You shouldn’t have done that” Marcel was so embarrassed but Louis had to go on “Your first kiss should have been with someone you really care about, not someone like me.”

  Marcel let out a weak laugh “I really care about you, Louis.”

Louis shook his head,” I’m no good for you Marcel, I’m tainted. You deserve someone perfect” he said firmly.

 “I don’t think it’s your decision on whether I care about you or not, Louis” he said slightly ticked. “C’mon Lou, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. I’ve been in love with you since I was thirteen.”

  Louis looked at him emotionlessly. “No, no you haven’t. Now I would like it if you got out of my car.” So Marcel did, He walked towards his house, half fuming and half wanting to grab Louis and cuddle him until he understood. Louis couldn’t see himself like that. Marcel felt personally offended that he thought himself anything less than perfect. He looked behind him, where Louis was still sitting in his car staring at nothing. Marcel had never felt surer about anything; he was going to get Louis to believe him. He felt so bogged down with so many emotions. He pulled out his key, opening the door to a very drunk Toby sitting at the dining room table, working his way through a carton of ice cream. Marcel had only been gone two hours, who knows how much Toby had drank since then.

  “Hiya Marcie” he slurred bringing another bite to his lips.

“Hey Tobs, hows it going” he replied, sliding into the chair next to him and grabbing the spoon, digging out a bite for himself, finding out that it was more vodka than ice cream and it was really quite an awful combination. , but Marcel didn’t really care.

  “Oh you know, still gonna be a teenage father, everyone still hates me, and I failed my science test. Life is just dandy.” Toby remarked and stole the spoon back.

   Marcel just hums, “Yeah sounds pretty shitty” Toby handed the spoon back.  “So on top of being a nerd, straight as a circle, and having not hand-eye coordination whatsoever, Louis decides  to tell me who I can or can’t like after I finally grow a pair and kiss him”

  Toby chuckled lowly “Marcie and Louis sittin in a tree, K-S-I-S-uh “ he squinted and pinched the bridge of his nose

  “Hey don’t make fun of me, at least I can spell kissing” Marcel chuckled.

  “Fuck off” Toby mumbled and groaned, setting his head on the table “I’m so fucking smashed” Marcel laughed and took another bite of the vodka cream. Harry got home a little bit later a drowsy Lexi in tow and just raised his eyebrows. He said a goodnight and went up the stairs.

 Toby looked at Marcel, “Marcie?” he mumbled, “How do you deal with all the teasing and stuff? You know for being gay and all?”

  Marcel just shrugged, “I don’t really let it bother me I guess. I’d rather be confident and myself than try to blend in and be a liar” his head felt like it was punching the back of his eyes, being drunk wasn’t that fun. Toby nodded and a few moments later, he was snoring and drooling against the table top.

   Marcel smiled at his brother and stumbled up the stairs, his bag of vinyls in hand. The house was quiet as he walked down the hallway and knocked on Eddie’s door.

Eddie was sleeping with a white tank and boxer shorts, his sketchpad still resting on his stomach. His mouth was hanging open and he was drooling slightly. Not the prettiest sight Marcel had ever seen, he thought as he grimaced. HE leaned over and shook his shoulder.

   “Ed. Eddieee” he said softly, but his twin didn’t move. “Edward!” he said loudly and Eddie sat up, his long limbs flailing.

   “What!” he exclaimed then looked at Marcel with hard eyes. Oh shit. “Someone better be dying or else you will be.” He growled menacingly.

   Marcel shrugged, his head in a daze “I just wanted to ask you if I could borrow your record player.” He stumbled over his own feet a bit and smiled at Eddie who stared at him openmouthed.

   “Are you drunk?” he asked, bewildered.

 Marcel held up two fingers, he thinks “Juss a little bit.”

  Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed his record player which, thankfully, was portable. . He carried it across the hall to Marcel’s room while Marcel followed him closely. He flopped down on the bed, which was so soft. Had it always been this soft? Eddie hooked the player up and was about to walk out the door.

   “No! Wait! Another favor?” Marcel slurred and his mouth felt really dry. He smacked his lips and Eddie gave him a weird look. “What?”

   “You’re lucky we’re brothers, that’s all. Favor?”

 “Right, put the Oasisisiss record on please” Marcel gestured to the crinkled bag and Eddie sighed loudly. He grabbed the bag and set the record on the spindle and turned it on. Wonderwall started flowing out of the speakers and Marcel let out a groan of appreciation.

   “Ah yes, that’s the shit I do like.” He grumbled. Marcel vaguely remembers Eddie closing the door as his eyes grew slowly heavier and soon he was asleep.

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing oneshots related to this story, like the Ziall background and Louis' past relationship etc etc etc. If you guys are interested, please leave a prompt!


End file.
